


Can't Save Her

by Kasiarzyna



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Mates, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Self-Indulgent, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Vampires, cringe culture is dead and i want a vampire romance, lowkey predatory behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiarzyna/pseuds/Kasiarzyna
Summary: Moving from home was never easy, and Willow Emerson was glad, that she had her brothers and her mother as support. Now, living in a completely new city, looking for a job and a place in the colorful society of Santa Carla she is about to learn, just why exactly the city is called "The Murder Capital Of The World". And then come four bikers with weird stares and magnetic air around them. Smug bastards...Mainly David/Reader, some other pairings sprinkled in but just a bit.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Encounters Of The Weird Kind

Willow wondered many times would her life be easier, if she just learned to keep her running mouth shut in certain situations. After hours, upon hours of debating, she concluded, that yes, most of the time all her trouble seemed to arise in connection to her not knowing when to shut up. She conducted a scientific research on her life, while slowly coming to terms with the possibility of her, likely, untimely demise.

At least she was self-aware, as she stood in front of a shelf, browsing cassettes. She held Jaws in one hand and The Breakfast Club in other, weighting them and thinking, which one she would prefer to fall asleep on the couch to. The Breakfast Club seemed like a logical choice, simply because the film was mostly quiet. Jaws had loads of screaming and all the typical horror crap. She was not in the mood to wake up with a start just because the filmmakers decided to throw in a jump scare or two.

Willow looked up from the shelf she was browsing, catching the eye of the owner, who gave her a sympathetic smile. He seemed nice, with his god-awful pink shirt and a bomber jacket. He was in his forties, looking like a teacher that got lost on the Boardwalk and was currently trying to blend in with the cool kids. Willow sighed heavily, but forced a smile on her face. Just for mum, who was watching her with gentle, yet alert eyes.

Lucy Emerson was an angel trapped in a human body. She was gentle and caring, and all the stuff that made her the perfect mother to three vastly different children. Her relationship with Willow was rocky, to say the least. Lucy had a set of rules, that, in her mind, every young girl should follow. The only problem was, that despite her name, Willow was a volcano of energy, always up and ready to cause chaos, chasing the feeling of freedom. Having a mother like Lucy, even more protective now, when they moved to a brand-new city, made it difficult to chase that wonderful rush of adventure. 

Standing there, in her long blue dress and a warm cardigan, Lucy seemed to fit right into the scenery of pastel lights and rows upon rows of cassettes. What was worse, she seemed to fit right next to the owner, Max. Willow couldn't say he was the worst person she had ever met, but he certainly had something in him, that made her uneasy. Maybe it;s because of his niceness. Willow didn't trust people who were overly nice, mostly because her mother was like all the pleasantness poured into one person, and you can only tolerate so much of this holier than thou act until it gets boring.

As for the rest of her family, Willow had two brothers. She was the oldest, which gave her some illusion of authority over the two boys, even though the middle one, Michael, kept trying to reach for the crown. 

Michael was one year younger than her. This made him miss their parent's hippie phase by literal weeks, something that unfortunately made an impact on Willow's born name. Since the moment he had arrived from the hospital, rolled like a burrito in a blue blanket, Willow and him were constantly bickering. Both of them didn't even know how to talk, so their arguments were just two strings of gibberish intertwining. Their mother used to say that both of them learned to speak just, so they could go at each other throats every chance they got. They loved each other very much, of course, but that didn't stop them from mutually perfecting witty comebacks and testing their sarcasm, whenever they had the opportunity to talk.

Sam, on the other hand, was the youngest. He was the nerd of the family, collecting comic books and listening to some pretty awful disco hits. He was also Willow's favorite brother, although she would never admit it. Their easy-going relationship made it easier for both of them, when it came to babysitting. Although, when one of the older siblings had to watch Sam, Willow was mostly the first one out the door, leaving Michael with the responsibility. There were however moments, when she had to take up the big sister act. She didn't mind, not truly. Spending time with Sam allowed her to tap into her nerdy side, that she usually kept hidden.

She would never openly admit it, but she secretly enjoyed occasional D&D parties her youngest brother would throw for his friends, when their mother was out for whatever reason.

Their dad, in Willow's mind, was not worth mentioning. She and Michael were there from the start, right when their parents relationship started to crumble. It was a slow process, that drained their mother's energy and caused her more pain that she would ever deserve. Soon, shielding Sam from their parent's arguing became a priority in Willow's and Michael's lives.

Right now, after moving to Santa Carla, where dreams were made, crushed and then you probably die, Michael decided to take Sam with him to a concert happening by the beach. Even though Willow wanted to see the place for herself, she agreed to accompany their mother in search of some job on the Boardwalk.

That's how she got here. Video Max.

Willow snickered under her breath, shaking her head a bit. If her mother continued to smile like that at the owner, he might just promote her to a manager on the spot. 

The girl sucked on a round lollipop that Max gave her, when she and her mother had entered the shop. It was too sweet for her liking, but it tasted like apples, so she didn't complain.

She had almost chosen The Breakfast Club, when her eye caught a familiar cover, that made her almost jump in excitement. The Princess Bride. Willow's face lit up in a real, wide smile, as she reached for the cassette, completely forgetting her plans regarding two films already in her hands. She looked up at her mother again, and that's when shit officially hit the fan.

Instead of a warm face she was used to, Willow locked eyes with a man.

He was tall and broad in the shoulders, with spiked platinum hair and a single earring in his left ear. His eyes however, were the thing that equally unsettled her and pulled her thoughts to him. They were impossibly light and intense with something carnal, something Willow was too scared to decode.

When he saw her, immediately, his lips curved into a smirk, one that she had seen many times before on many different faces, but none had such effect on her. She could feel her cheeks heat up, and her hands began to shake, as she held the cassettes closer to her body. She risked another look, furrowing her brows slightly. 

Behind the mysterious man, who was currently squeezing between shelves to get to her, stood three more men.

Two blondes, one with hair so perfectly styled and teased to high heavens, that it looked like the wind was constantly blowing in his face. He walked in a smug, confident way, swaying slightly with every step. The other blonde had a sweet face, gigantic eyes, and the most amazing jacket Willow had ever seen in her short life.

Behind them, towering above his companions, was a dark haired man with a very serious expression permanently plastered on his face. He regarded Willow with a quick once over, and suddenly she felt weirdly self-conscious about her body.

Most of her top half was concealed by a gigantic tee with Fleetwood Mac proudly beaming at everyone from her chest. Willow had borrowed a couple of band T-shirts from her dad, before they had to move out. From under the tee a pair of shorts was showing. Unfortunately, that meant her legs were now almost completely exposed to the prying eyes of slowly approaching boys. A fact they took quick advantage of, all four of them blatantly checking her out.

"What do we have here?" asked the platinum blonde one, leaning against the shelf, too close to Willow for her to feel comfortable.

She didn't dare to look at him, knowing full well, that if she did, her face would be the equivalent of a beetroot. She really hated that about herself. However tough she presented herself as, her face always betrayed her deepest emotions, turning red even with the slightest encouragement.

"Oh come on sweetheart, no need to be shy" the baby-faced one grinned at her, peaking over their leader's shoulder. "We don't bite."

"Much" the platinum blonde smiled at her, his lips curling upwards, creating small dimples in his stubble-covered cheeks.

This time Willow turned to them, regarding each one with an icy stare, before rolling her eyes slightly. She looked up at the leader with a furrowed brow, fighting to keep her expression as disinterested as possible. Behind him a chorus of 'ooh's' erupted, as the rest of the boys laughed at her expression. Well, besides the tall, dark one. He was still observing her with one eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Watch out, she's a fighter" the windswept blonde whistled, before smacking the leader on the arm, to which he responded with a shrug.

They stared at each other for a while. Willow had to use all her willpower not to crumble under the sheer intensity of the platinum boy's eyes. It was like he was looking straight through her soul, his smirk growing with every passing second. With a shudder Willow realized that this man merely inches from her face, was incredibly hot.

His features were quite soft, with round cheeks and a jawline that could almost be considered delicate. And his lips looked just a bit too kissable, when they curled up like that, mocking her discomfort. He reminded her of the boys she had met back in Phoenix. The ones that changed girls after every night, the ones she used to flirt with after concerts, but at the same time, he was so much different. He didn't need to prove his power over anyone, didn't have to make everyone see he was the most dangerous person around, just by looking at him. He was the boss. 

To be completely honest, every member of this weird gang was absolutely, otherworldly beautiful in their own unique way. It took Willow a good mental slap to the face, to get her head straight, as she continued to stare daggers at the man in front of her.

Pressing the Princess Bride cassette closer to her chest, she took a step forward, intending to just push her way through the gang, but was stopped immediately, when a gloved hand reached up towards her lips. In a deliberately slow motion, the platinum boy took the stick of the lollipop and pulled it from her lips. And she let him, even though somewhere deep inside she wanted to clasp her teeth on the plastic and watch him struggle.

Now she was more than just a little annoyed. She was furious. How dare he?

"The fuck do you want?" she all but growled, a tad too loud.

"Language, Willow!" her mother yelled over the store, drawing everyone's attention towards the girl, currently trapped between a shelf and four very pushy boys.

"Willow, huh?" the leader questioned, waving the sweet before her face "Are you new in town? We haven't seen your face before, and trust me, we would've remembered."

Willow moved to open her mouth again, but just when she wanted to floor the boy with some witty comeback, the shop's owner interrupted them. "I thought I told you boys not to come here, didn't I David?"

David.

Willow looked back at the boy with a cocked eyebrow and noticed that he wasn't watching her. Instead, he was staring at the owner with a barely masked distaste. Her eyes traveled around the weird group, taking advantage of their short distraction. David was the shortest one, slightly chubbier than the rest of his companions. If anything, hsi posture made him even more intimidating. He was surrounded by a not-so-subtle air of authority.

The curly haired, amazing jacket guy was the most petite, with a youthful face and a wide smile on his features. He was also the most insane-looking out of all four, with gigantic blue eyes, slightly darker than David's. His face was sharp, full of edges that could cut a man, should they decide to put a hand on him. Willow let her eyes roam over the tapestries that were stitched together and covered all of his jacket. There were fragments of paintings, some patches and everything made the impression of controlled chaos. Willow had to admit, the guy had a sense of style.

The windswept guy, upon closer inspection looked like an asshole. He looked like the type of guy, who would listern to Motley Crue and fuck girls in front of a mirror. He looked exactly like her friends back in Phoenix, Willow almost smiled at the thought. There was something about him, that made him seem fun to be around. Maybe it was his bright smile, or the way he held himself, with hands in his pockets, leaned back slightly.

Then there was the tall mysterious guy. Willow had the time to notice he wasn't wearing any shirt under his leather jacket. As soon as her eyes flickered to his form, he turned his attention back to her. Their eyes locked and Willow had to look down, hiding her currently red face from his sight, If she had looked up at that moment, she would've seen the small smirk creeping onto his features.

David nodded at Max, motioning for his companions, befoe turning back to Willow and regarding her with a smile. The lollipop he was holding swayed gently in his fingers, as he handed it to her, but just as she was about to grab it, he retrackted his hand and took the sweet into his mouth, flashing a toothy grin.

Smug motherfucker. Willow rolled her eyes, and fought with her face not to show how this small gesture made her feel. Because it made her feel something.

She was no stranger to flirty boys, but this guy was on a whole another level.

"See you around, Willow" David drawled out, winking and finally turning to leave. 

Willow took a deep brath, as her nerves started to calm. She watched the boys leave one by one.

The blonde one with windswept hair turned on his heel and smiled at her brightly. "Pour some sugar on him" he sang, giving her finger guns and a wink.

"Maybe he's allergic" Willow hummed in the tune of the song, finally giving up, and letting a crooked smile flow onto her features. The blonde gace her a loud 'HAH!' and left through the door.

Willow ran her hand through her hair and turned on her heel, still hugging the cassette to her body, she made her way towards the register, where Max and her mother were trading jokes and looking adorable.

"Sweetie, we don't have a TV, don't you remember?" Lucy frowned, looking at the cassette in her daughter's hands. 

Willow looked at her mother for a while, as the reality of her current situation hit her. She wasn't in Phoenix anymore. 

"Oh" she muttered, placing The Princess Bride on the counter "I forgot"

Her mother opened her mouth to day something, but before she did, Willow plastered a smile on her lips and shook her head. "It's not important, Mum, don't worry" she said quickly, placing a delicate hand on her mother's shoulder "I'm gonna go, find Sam and Michael"

Without giving her mother as much as a second glance, Willow waved her hand at Max and went out the store. As soon as she left, she was engulfed by the crowds pacing around the Boardwalk. The people here were absolutely fascinating. Willow was always a bit of a wild spirited artist at heart, so being able to mingle with so many interesting individuals, not only because of their looks, but also personalities, was like a dream come true.

Although the stuffy Boardwalk was pleasant in it's chaos, Willow felt the need to find some remote place, where she could sit around, while her brothers were destroying the city. Back in Phoenix, there used to be an old garbage dump, where Willow and her pack of friends sat around, drinking, dancing and doing all th teenage stuff. Willow sometimes liked to go there alone, when her friends had some other plans. Solitude never bothered her. It gave her a distant feeling of freedom she so desperately chased.

Here, despite being with people, she felt ivisible in a way. Her small statue seemed to disappear in the crowds, as she slowly made her way towards a local comic shop. She knew Sam would be there, as he always looked for those kinds of places whenever their family was ona a road trip. Willow had goals of her own, previously looking for an arts-n-crafts store. Her supply of pencils was reduced to only one, and she would feel much better if she had at least three at her disposal. Of course, she could just go wherever and pick up some regular old pencils. Unfortunately, she got used to using only 2B ones, which were surprisingly hard to find.

Sam found her faster, than she could find him, as she felt a sudden tug on the back of her shirt. 

"Sup sis?" he asked, smiling up at her. 

Willow responded with a wide smile of her own, before sliding her arm up to ruffle her brother's hair. Sam tried to escape, but she just held him tighter in her grasp, that soon turned into a light choke hold. When his gelled hairdo was completely destroyed, Willow hummed in satisfaction and let go, earning a hard punch to the ribs.

"I was actually looking for you, Sammy" Willow said, laughing as her younger brother tried to jump at her. She held out a hand, placing it on his firehead and keeping him from getting too close "Mum found a job and I think we'll start to head home soon."

Sam finally calmed down, his demeanor changing in an instant, as he looked up at his sister "I can't believe we actually are going to live in this dump" he nearly shouted "Like, where am I supposed to watch MTV?"

Willow sighed "Yeah, yeah, it sucks, I know" she started to look around, keeping her eye out for the middle brother "Where the hell is Michael?"

"He was chasing some girl all around the Boardwalk." Sam shrugged.

The middle brother was known for literally running around every girl that caught his eye. He was a lover boy, after all, falling in an ever-lasting relatinship every Saturday. It was quite amusing, watching him trying to keep up his bad boy persona, while making heart eyes to every girl he met. Willow would never understand this. Sure, there were some guy she kind of loved, but she didn't feel the need to be constantly in a relationship, no matter how short it might've been. She didn't feel the need to prove to anyone that she could get someone.

"Look, there he is!" Sam shouted, pulling on Willow's shirt, and dragging her with him towards the exit of the Boardwalk.

She had a hard time catching up to him, as his lithe form squeezed easily through crowds of people. When they finally caught up with Michael, she nearly stumbled over her own feet, clinging to her younger brother for balance. Michael wasn't looking at the though, his eyes scanning the entrance to the Boardwalk with a sour expression.

There, just outside Boardwalk were the four boys from before, all sitting on their respective bikes. On the back of the leader's, David's seat sat a beautiful girl with long, curly hair and red lips. Both of them were smiling at Michael, and although the girl looked almost smitten, David was grinning smugly. His eyes drifted to Willow and she felt an actual pull towards him. Like she was caught by a lasso, ro something like that. It was unnerving, to say the least, the way her breath seemed to catch in her chest, when he held her gaze with those damned blue eyes of his.

The mysterious girl looked at Willow as well, then back to David, then back to her again. Her face changed instantly, morphing into an expression of immense worry and sadness. Willow furrowed her brows, tearing her gaze from the leader. She was curious, what had elicited such reaction from the girl.

The rest of the boys noticed her as well. The windswept guy started to wave at her wildly, screaming her name like she was a rockstar, and he a devoted fan. She almost blushed, feeling her face split into a barely contained grin. The baby faced guy stood on his bike, reaching his hands towards her, the gesture a mockery of some rmantic drama and this time Willow laughed. A short snort, that could be easily mistaken for a sneeze. They were funny, she had to give them that.

Her eyes flickered briefely to the leader and she felt her face fall in an instant. His expression was serious for once, which made him even more intense, if that was possible. There was something undeniably animallistic about his stare, something that made Willow's skin crawl. Just as she felt real dread overcome her, David smiled, his teeth flashing white in the neon lights. He gave her a small wave, before starting his bike and driving away with the rest of the screaming boys.

"What on Earth was that?" Sam asked, motioning to the dissappearing gang.

"I have no fucking idea" breathed Willow, slowly detaching her hand from her brother's arm. "Come on Mickey, mum's waiting by the car."

Michael turned to her, his eyes still slightly distracted. Whoever was that girl, she really made an impression on him. He nodded slowly, and Willow threw her arm around him, smiling sympathetically "You'll catch her next time"

At this, Michael actially smiled, ruffling Willow's hair, despite her protests. "Yeah" he sighed, and the three Emerson siblings departed from the Boardwalk.


	2. Saving Private Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so nice in the comments omg. I was kind of hesitant when publishing the first chapter, as I wasn't sure if anyone would actually read this story. But there are at least two people and myself, so it's gonna be worth it ;3
> 
> again, no proofreading, if i'm dying at least let it be with style

"Do you know that Rachel is coming to Santa Carla?" asked Michael, as he jumped from the last set of stairs leading to the kitchen "Your whole pack is coming."

Willow looked up from her sketchbook, a piece of toast hanging loosely in her lips, as she chewed without conviction. "Where did you hear that?" she put down her only 2B pencil, which was currently half it's original size.

Michael took a piece of folded paper out of the back pocket of his jeans and placed it on the table. Willow looked over the big, red letters and felt her face split into a large, toothy grin. She recognized her own artwork at the bottom of the flier, where a copy of an album cover was plastered. Rachel had been a vocalist in a band back in Phoenix. She was also Willow's best friend since early childhood and the perspective of seeing her again, after such a short time was beyond exciting to Willow. The band was called The Unwanted Daughters. Quite a depressing name, but then again, they did play some depressing songs, full of self-pity and edginess. Willow should know, she helped write some lyrics.

Willow didn't know her friends had become so popular recently, neither she had known they were coming on a makeshift tour. Last time they talked about band-related stuff, she was back in Phoenix. There were talks of producing a second record, after the first one made itself a small, niche audience. Now they had a chance of expanding their music, and Willow was extremely happy to see the growth of her friends.

"We're going, right?" Willow looked at the flier once more, her eyes sparkling.

The date of the concert was set to the next Friday. As far as Willow remembered, her family didn't have any plans for the whole week. And even if they did, she was ready to sneak out. She was always good at it, disappearing from home without her mother even noticing. There were times, when she would actually be back before sunrise, and her mother wouldn't suspect a thing, being sure that her daughter slept through the entire night. 

"Any plans for tonight?" asked Michael, stealing a piece of toast from Willow's plate. 

She smacked him on the shoulder, and he laughed, taking a bite from her hard-earned breakfast. 

What's with people stealing her food lately?

"I want to find a skating rink" Willow hummed, drinking an entire glass of orange juice in one go "The road from here to the Boardwalk is basically empty in the evening, so maybe I'll just stick to it. I do want to check the rink out though, just in case."

Michael leaned against the kitchen counter, his eyebrows raised at his older sister, as she turned to him "You wanna skate alone at night?"

"Yeah" Willow shrugged.

Michael looked at her with a growing smirk "In the Murder Capital of the World?"

At this Willow laughed and swatted at her brother like he was an annoying fly, before standing from the table and placing her plate in the sink.

"Hopefully, some psycho will get to me, and I'll be spared from listening to your love-sick bitching."

"I don't bitch!" Michael flailed his arms, exasperated, immediately placing his hand on his lips. Willow smirked.

"Language, Michael!" their mother yelled from the living room, where she was ironing some clothes.

Lucy had a strict policy when it came to good manners, and nothing irked her as much as curse words. Now, none of the Emerson siblings ever claimed to be perfect children, more often than not they probably would be described as ungrateful brats, usually by their father. Looking back at her life, Willow could make a very clear connection between her more chaotic behavior and her father's constant absence from her life.

Dear God, she had daddy issues...

"Whatever you say, buddy" Willow stood from the counter and sent a blinding smile towards her brother, cleaning her plate halfheartedly, before placing it on the dryer. "So..." she drawled, chuckling, as Michael rolled his eyes at the tone of her voice "Who was that girl?"

Michael shrugged and scratched his neck, before taking an apple from the fruit basket and taking a large bite. Willow frowned in disgust, as he began to chew loudly.

"I have no idea" he said in between bites "I'm gonna find her today at the Boardwalk though"

"Oooooh" she laughed "Sure you will" Willow patted her brother on the shoulder. He only responded by placing a well-aimed punch to her ribs that made her curl into a standing fetal position. "Ow! I'm serious, I'm on your side, dude. Go get her!" she dodged another punch by a centimeter, running under her brother's extended arm.

"Wanna go with me, smartass?" Michael asked, trying to stop the smirk from flowing onto his features "Maybe we'll have a double date with that biker-boyfriend of yours?"

Willow made a face of pure shock, as she lunched herself in her brother's direction, trying to tackle him to the ground. He was much stronger than her, and he quickly restrained her with a well-placed choke hols. She was still trashing, her teeth bared in a smile that seemed almost feral on her face, blushed from the exercise. Michael let go of her, placing last two jabs at her ribs.

"I know I have a history of weird men, but that was just uncalled-for" Willow grumbled, taking her sketchbook and hugging it closer to her chest.

Michael laughed, putting his arms up in surrender "Sorry, sorry. Anyways, I can drive you to the Boardwalk and back home in the evening. We just gotta plan our timing."

Willow smiled and nodded snatching the pencil from the table and practically leaping through the front door, just as their Grandpa came in with Sam. She greeted them with a wide grin, traditionally ruffling her youngest brother's hair, before going out to the sun.

Her plan for today was to get to the beach down the road and relax a bit, far from her weird Grandpa, overprotective mother and annoying brothers. The part of the coast closest to their Grandpa's home consisted of a stretch of unsupervised land, mostly left alone by tourists. It was a perfect spot to just sit and listen to the waves, think about life and relax.

The day was absolutely stunning. A light breeze was tangling Willow's barely combed, bleached locks, as she climbed down the cliff side, her floral dress, that she borrowed from her mother was flowing all around her. When she finally reached the sandy bottom, she took off her shoes and felt the warm ground beneath her feet. The sea was calm, despite the wind. Small waves were racing towards the beach, dying down at Willow's feet, as she paced at the edge of wet sand, looking for a place to sit. Finally, she found a small shadowed area, next to a cliff that was cutting the beach off from the crowded places down the road. 

Santa Carla was starting to grow on her. Willow really felt like she belonged to the quiet beach and the masses of people walking alongside the Boardwalk. If only she could find a goddamned arts-n-crafts store, she would be in heaven. Willow sighed, letting the sun warm her skin. She would undoubtedly get freckles, but at this moment, she really couldn't care less. 

Things were finally starting to look up, as the whole family slowly adjusted to their new place of living. And now that Willow knew her friends were coming at least for one night, she felt an illusion of a safety net surround her. 

Her moments of peace were cut short, as a round object collided with her face. Willow sputtered, jumping in place, as she was violently dragged back to reality. There was an inflated ball, painted in red and white stripes laying right by her knees. Willow frowned deeply, massaging her left cheek which stung slightly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" came a worried voice, just meters from Willow's sitting form.

There, standing slightly bent forward with her hands on her knees, stood a girl from the Boardwalk, the same her brother was chasing the other night. Her curly hair was flowing behind her like a curtain, and her red skirt tangled around her ankles. She looked absolutely stunning, with halo of sun glowing through her hair. Willow had to exhibit a considerate amount of will power to tear her eyes away from the woman. She noticed a small boy, clinging to the mysterious girl, his hair a bit shaggy and a pout clearly plastered to his face. 

"We were just kicking the ball and Laddie got a bit too excited" the girl explained, pressing the boy closer to her leg. Her voice was quiet and peaceful, she could make a fortune recording books with that tone.

Willow smiled at the boy gently, shaking her head "No problem, really" She stood slowly, flicking the sand off her dress "I'm Willow, Willow Emerson" she reached her hand towards the girl "And you have to be the mysterious girl my brother chased all night yesterday."

The girl looked down, a light blush creeping to her cheeks, before taking Willow's hand and shaking it weakly. She was taller than Willow by at least a couple of centimeters, yet, right now she seemed to make herself smaller.

"I'm Star" the girl introduced herself with a quiet voice, her eyes flickered around Willow's face. There was something deeply disturbing in her gaze, something Willow had never seen before, despite being around a large array of people her whole life. 

There was a tragic air around her. Like sadness was her primary emotion, her default. Her melancholic energy was magnetizing, pulling Willow forward to her. It almost felt like Star was not exactly here, like she was just a memory, a ghost of some past event, transparent, yet guarded. 

"Do you live here?" Willow asked, suddenly very curious about the girl's life.

Star looked up, her eyes full of emotions Willow couldn't decode. "In a way" she said, turning to stare at the sea. 

Once again Willow was struck by her sheer beauty. Now, she understood why her brother had been willing to chase after her like a lost puppy. If the circumstances were different, who knew, maybe Willow would take his place.

"You've just moved here, didn't you?" Star asked, her voice mingling with the sound if waves hitting the shore.

"Yeah" Willow sighed, looking out to the sea as well "Our parents divorced, and we had to leave Phoenix" She didn't exactly know why she started to lay down her entire life story in front of this girl, but when she started, she could not stop.

Soon, they were walking along the beach, watching Laddie chase the ball, kicking it further towards the city. They talked, well, it was mostly Willow who did the talking, while Star listened and asked questions from time to time. She asked about Willow's life, her family, friends, her interest and Willow gladly gave the girl all the answers she wanted. Star tried to avoid the topic of Willow's middle brother, growing increasingly flustered, whenever Willow tried to talk about him.

"We're going to be on the Boardwalk tonight" Willow started, smiling gently at her new-found friend "Me and Michael, you should come and find us."

Star shook her head, a shy smile creeping onto her features as she refused to meet Willow's eyes "I'll see what I can do" she promised.

She walked a bit ahead of Willow, stopping suddenly and turning to the girl, all traces of happiness gone from her face.

"You know" Star started, regarding Willow with a careful expression "David has his eyes set on you."

The man's name sent a wave of shivers up Willow's back, as she suddenly remembered his intense stare from the night before. Out of all the weird people roaming the Boardwalk at night, she really didn't want to meet him ever again. 

"I'm guessing by the tone of your voice that it's not a good thing"

Star looked worried, almost terrified, as she closed the distance between them and took Willow's hands, squeezing them tightly. "He is dangerous, they all are."

"Then why did you leave with them?" Willow asked, feeling a sudden sensation of dread crawling up her spine. 

Star shook her head once more, this time her hair flew in all directions, taken by the sea air. She backed away slightly, not letting go of Willow's hands "I didn't have any choice" she said with convition, deep sorrow flowing onto her features "But you do. So, I'm going to give you an advice and you must promise me, you will listen."

Willow nodded her head, almost mechanically, completely enchanted by the woman before her.

"Whatever he asks of you, say no. No matter how innocent or small his request may be. Promise me, you will say no."

Willow nodded again, not trusting her own voice, but this time Star shook her head, sliding her trembling hands to Willow's shoulders and held them tightly "I need to hear you say it. Please"

"I promise."

Star breathed ou a sigh of relief. Her arms encircling Willow in a warm embrace, that for some reason didn't feel comforting at all. They said their goodbys, and Willow watched as the mysterious girl went away with Laddie by her side. Only when they disappeared from her sight, she realized how weird this encounter truly was. The more distance Willow placed between her and the beach, the more Star felt like a ghost, like a spirit wandering the beach. And yet, the echo of her words seemed to constantly float around Willow's mind as she left the beach, following the path to her Grandpa's house.

She wasn't ready to go insde yet, so she planted herself on a big swing, leaning back against the armrest, soaking up the midday sun. Her mind was filled with images of Star on the beach, on the motorbike. David and his piercing eyes, looking at her hungrily. She shivered, recalling his gaze. He's dangerous. Star's voice rang out in her brain and Willow nodded absentmindedly. He certainly is. 

The evening came, and Willow ran down the stairs, flinging a black backpack over her shoulder, small wheelf of her skates hit her in the back but she didn't even flinch. Michael was already waiting for her outside the house, getting his bike ready.

For some reason Willow felt the need to look good this evening. She switched her mother's dress for something more revealing, showing off her newly tanned skin, still reddened in places where the dun hit just a little bit too much. 

To say she was excited would be an understatement. The idea of going back to her favourite hobby buzzed pleasantly in her head. Skating was one of her many escapes, where her problems seemed to take the better of her. To feel the wind on her face, as she speeded by crowds of people, was the closest feeling to complete freedom. 

It was already dark outside when she sat on the back of Michael's bike, holding his waist tightly. She was never a fan of motorbikes. To her, they were unstable and borderline dangerous. Michael had tried to teach her how to ride one, but it ended with some pretty bad injuries and a flat tire. That's why, as soon as the reached the Boardwalk, Willow sighed a sigh of relief, dismouting the bike and standing on weak legs.

"See you in two hours, okay?" Michael asked, looking over the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah, don't leave without me" Willow smiled at her brother and took off, finding herself aesily engulfed by the crowds of colorful people. 

The place was just as lively as the night before, with people coming seemingly from every direction, laughing and chatting, and dancing in the streets to the music coming from the nearby stores. Willow found one roller skating rink right next to the entrance to the Boardwalk. It was squeezed in between a biker bar and a run down flower shop. She noticed a sign, saying that you would pay less if you brought your own skates and without hesitation, she rushed to the entrance. She payed her fee and sat down on a nearby bench to put on her skates.

The rink was thankfully quite large, with neon lights pulsating to the beat of some upbeat music that to Willow seemed more suitable for a strip club. Willow gave her backpack to a nice lady at the locker-room and entered the rink. She waited for a moment, for the people to pass by and joined in, skating around, squating from time to time. It felt so good, finally being able to do what she loved. She kept smiling, as her eyes watered from the speed. She tried jumping up into a spin and with a loud laughter fell on her bottom. It took her another five times to get the figure the way she wanted it. 

It took an hour and a half, as well as considerable amount of money to feel like she was done for the night. Stepping on the stoppers, she sat down on the bench and started to take off her skates. Her legs ached but she didn't mind, she missed this familiar feeling of her calfs almost exploding with every step. After exiting the rink she decided to treat herself with some slushie, going for the cherry one. Taking large gulps of the frozen drink, she slowly made her way towards the exit of the Boardwalk. 

There, she could see Michael, already seated in his bike and a smiling Star next to him. With a raised eyebrow Willow decided to join them, waving her hand in the air. 

Star saw her first and gave her the most genuine, wide smile Willow had ever seen on a human being. Her eyes shifted to her brother, who refused to meet her gaze. "Where are you guys going?" she asked, masking growing annoyance in her voice.

Michael took a deep breath "We're going for a ride" he stated simply, shrugging.

"Great" Willow drawled out, making sure that Michael saw her displeased face. She wouldn't necessary embark on Michael's journey to seducing Star, but the perspective of going back home alone wasn't too attractive "It's good to see you Star" she turned to the girl, whi gave her another smile.

"It's good to see you too, Willow. I was hoping we would bump into each other."

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but right as he did a loud sound of motorbikes filled the air. Star froze in an instant, her eyes locking with Willow's. She was afraid, plain as day. Willow could see them over the girl's shoulder, as they slowly drove in their direction. Like kings of the Boardwalk, royal in their posture, all four of them on their respective bikes, looking at the people in front of them with an air of superiority.

"What are you doing Star?" asked David, cocking an eyebrow, as the girl turned to him. He didn't seem to notice Willow, his eyes stayed focused solely on the long haired girl before him.

"Hey, princess!" shouted the windswept blonde guy, waving at her with a sharp smile. Willow responded with a raised hand, her eyes never leaving Star, like she could help her through her sheer will-power alone. 

"I was going for a ride with Michael" Star explained in a small voice, barely heard through the noise of the mororbikes. Willow could see her hands tremble at her sides.

The air seemed to thicken with tension, as David's eyes flickered towards Michael, who was gripping the handle of his bike tightly. David smirked, his lips curling upwards, regarding Michael with a smug expression. His gloved hand extended towards Star. She looked at it for a while, her brows furrowed and Willow knew, she had to do something, anything.

"Hey Star" Willow took one step forward, effectively dragging everyone's attention to her "Wanna go shopping with me? Let the boys deal with their problems?"

Star looked at her with wide eyes for the briefest of moments, before nodding, almost like she was in shock.

"Yes, I would love to" she breathed.

"Star."

David's voice sing-sang her name in an almost warning manner. The girl's face fell and her shoulders hunched forward. "Maybe tomorrow" she turned to David, who regarded her with a raised eyebrow, like it still wasn't enough "Or some other time" she added, before looking down and taking David's hand. He led her in front of his bike, towards the guy in an amazing jacket, who flashed a toothy grin in the girl's direction. Whatever Star's connection was to these four boys, Willow knew it wasn't good.

"What about you, hmm? Willow?" David leaned forward in his bike, extending his hand in an inviting manner "Wanna go for a ride?"

His eyes were burning holer into her, she was sure of it. She couldn't breathe or move under his intense gaze. With a surprised gasp she noticed her body was almost screaming at her to go, to take this man's hand and let him do whatever he wanted. It was like a magnetic pull, slowly taking a hold of her and pushing her right into his claws. The feeling was beyond weird and Willow almost jumped back, when she finally managed to gain control over her own thoughts.

"Thanks" her voice came out much weaker, than she would like to "But we gotta go" she turned towards her brother, only to see him glaring daggers in the direction of the group. She knew that look all too well, and didn't even fight the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm not covering for you" she said with a sigh.

"I know" Michael still wasn't looking at her.

Willow shook her head and looked at the boys, all staring at her with a strange expression.

"Come on, I don't bite" David pressed on, his face loosing all traces of humor "Get on"

And she almost did. The pull was so much stronger now, that she could feel her body move towards him on its own accord. Just when her fingertips were about to graze his gloved ones, Willow pulled herself together, taking a sharp step back. "Absolutely not" she seethed, her brows furrowing.

David glared at her, clearly annoyed by her lack of compliance and it took a lot of strength to tear her eyes from him. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she passed to Michael, who let a small smirk grace his features.

"Cheap, coming from you" he murmured and she smiled, already starting to move away from the group.

"Don't do anything stupid then" she shouted over her shoulder, and took off until she was sure they could no longer see her, and the nagging feeling of discomfort on her neck disappeared. Her escape was accompanied by various shouts of 'oh come on' and 'don't do this to us' coming from the boys, but she didn't budge, almost running.

Leaving David's intrusive gaze was both liberating and dissapointing, and Willow felt more conflicted than ever in her life. She knew he was a dangerous man, Star had told her herself, and even if she didn't seeing her react to him spoke volumed about what kind of a man he truly was. 

It was troubling, the way he looked at her. Like he was hungry and she was the only edible thing in the world. Normally, she wouldn't mind ocasional attention from men, but this was just too intense for her liking. It made her feel weak and volnurable, exposed to his prying eyes. 

And he stole her ride back home. 

Willow cursed under her nose, as she laced up her skates once more and didn't stop cursing until she reached the front door of her Grandpa's house.


	3. Siouxsie And The Vampires

David never thought this day would come.

Sure, he was immortal and there was a possibility to experience everything in life, but he would have never guessed, that fate would be so fickle. And then he met her.

Well, not met her, as she was standing at the end of the shop, frowning, weighting two cassettes in her hands. He spotted her while he and the boys took a stroll over the Boardwalk, looking for new victims to fuck and/or kill. Usually both.

She was small, barely visible above the shelves. A bleached head of loose waves, like that Madonna chick. Not that David cared or knew anything about the pop star, he was way too cool for that.

With his years and years of living, David had a lot of opportunities to try all types of people. He concluded that he liked them a bit more on the bony side, all sharp edges and long limbs. Which was why he found his attraction to this small creature so perplexing. Her body was nicely shaped, with jiggly tights and that little bit of belly, currently hidden beneath a too large T-shirt. While Paul and Dwayne preferred to have their women more on the chubby side, David did not, which is why his reaction confused him further.

He looked over at Dwayne, who gave him the usual silent question "are you sure?" Truth be told, he really wasn't. He knew he wanted to do something to the girl, he just hadn't figured out what. Fuck, obviously yes, he could tell those kinds of feelings right away. But then what?

Normally, the answer would be "eat", but right now it just didn't seem right. Her blood had to be sweet, her subtle scent mingling with the electricity of the store, assaulting David's senses. His teeth started to poke at his lips, begging him to let them taste, to let them bite. The vein on her neck was visible to him, like a magnet bringing him closer and yet, he didn't really feel like eating.

What he really wanted to do, was to talk.

Again, confusion hit him like a train. And so, as if pushed by an invisible force, he stalked forwards, through piles and piles of cassettes, stopping right in front of her, taking in her sweet smell with all his breath. She looked at him, fury was too small of a word, to describe what her face was displaying. Small and grumpy, this should be fun.

David was a self-proclaimed expert at teasing. He had all the time in the world to learn how to flirt properly, with danger. And he tried, smiling down onto her with a smirk that was known to send all the girls his way. Her brows furrowed, he noticed they were much darker than her hair. A small pout formed around the stick of a lollipop hanging from her mouth. David reached up, taking the small piece of plastic and taking the lollipop straight out of her lips. Surprisingly, she let him, although her face twisted even more with anger. Fury, oh fury.

Willow.

He got her name, from her mother no doubt. Willow, he thought it over in his head, focusing on every letter. It suited her in a way. She didn't look especially sad but there was some sort of melancholy about her, something David couldn't quite place. It was when he noticed her staring at the rest of the boys, curiosity in her eyes, that he finally decided what to do with her.

He will change her. Seduce, fuck, change, in that order. At least that was the plan, before he decided to leave.

He was almost safe, one foot out of the store, when he decided to turn and look at her one last time. This decision, although he didn't know it yet, would change his immortal life forever.

Because she was standing in the spot that he left her, smiling. Truly smiling, it wasn't sarcastic or forced, it was sincere. Dimples formed on both of her cheeks and her eyes were bright, he could see them from where he stood.

And then, something unexpected happened. His heart, frozen still over time, skipped a beat.

Oh... Oh no... Oh fuck...

***

Willow could feel her legs burn. She was skating for two hours straight, almost all the money she took with her to the Boardwalk spent on the skating rink. She still had a couple of dollars, which she planned to spend on something to drink. Preferably something sweet and cold, like an iced tea or lemonade. She thought of the many possibilities, as she strolled down the Boardwalk on her skates.

Navigating through the crowds of people was never easy, as men women and children stopped in their tracks unexpectedly and crossed the street with no care whatsoever. But, after many stops, she managed to get to a lemonade stand, where she promptly lost all her money on a plastic cup of sweet and sour liquid. There were two slices of lemon swimming in her drink, and she immediately stabbed her straw through them both, like an imitation of a fishing game.

After another minute or so of aimless wandering, Willow found herself in front of the one, the only, Video Max. She could see her mother through the window, smiling brightly at the owner, who was trying to reach a cassette on one of the highest shelves. Max answered with a smile of his own, losing his grip on the box, which fell from the shelf right onto his face. Her mum immediately ran to help her boss and Willow couldn't help, but rolled her eyes. They were adorable. Adorably cute. And yet, if there was anyone in the whole wide world who deserved some wholesome love, it was Lucy Emmerson.

Sighing heavily, Willow turned to leave, her skates taking her towards the exit of the Boardwalk, where she could finally leave the crowds and the booming music behind, and just ride. She enjoyed the road from the Boardwalk to her grandpa's house, as it was almost completely straight, with no sharp turns or bumps. The idea of strolling through the cool night air made her shiver in excitement. But before she could change her wishes into reality, she heard a familiar, not necessarily welcome chorus of voices yelling her name.

With a heavy sigh, Willow turned on her heel. Immediately she could spot them between all the colorful people. Four biker boys, all of them gorgeous in their own right.

The two blonde ones, windswept and amazing jacket, made their way through the crowd, pushing past the tall dark one and their leader.

David. His name was David. Willow felt a shiver run up her spine at the mere memory of their last encounter. And despite that, she stood in her place, waiting for the boys to catch up to her.

\- Princess! - the windswept guy yelled, jumping to her side and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Now, Willow wasn't a fan of physical contact, especially with, as she gathered from the smell, drunk dudes that she barely knew. The windswept guy didn't seem to notice her discomfort, deciding to pull her even closer into an awkward imitation of a half-hug.

\- Whatcha doin', where're ya goin'? - the amazing jacket asked, taking his place on her other side, but choosing to keep his distance, for which Willow was grateful.

The crowd seemed to thin out as the rest of the boys caught up with them. David stood in front of her in all his glory, this infuriating smirk still on his lips, eyes shining in the yellow light of the street lamps.

\- Are you alone? - he asked, voice low and almost purring - Willow?

Willow felt several different things at once. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the way her name sounded coming from his lips. It was magnetic, pulling her to him like the last time, although today she knew what she was facing, and she knew how to stop herself. Another thing that slowly made its way up her spine was a subtle feeling of dread, climbing all over her body like a chilly breeze. Because this time she truly was alone.

Sam decided to stay at home and finish some comics he bought last time they were on the Boardwalk, and Michael disappeared somewhere as soon as Star entered the picture. Which meant she was on her own against those weird boys, and the realization did nothing to soothe her nerves.

\- I was just about to leave - said Willow, pointing with her thumb towards the exit gate.

David smiled, full teeth on display, as he inched a step closer. There was still an arm length of space between them, but she could already feel his oppressive presence more than she would like to.

\- Our bikes are right outside - he said, pointing with his chin to a place somewhere behind her back - Just tell us where you wanna go, and we'll drive you there.

Willow frowned slightly, finally mustering enough strength to throw the windswept guy's arm off of her shoulders. She gave him an irritated look, to which he reacted by putting up his hands in mock surrender.

\- Okay, let me get this straight - she started, conjuring up her most serious expression - I don't know you guys. For all I know you could be some... Gang of... Organ stealing... Assholes - she really didn't like the way that last sentence came out, but nonetheless, she was sure the boys could figure out her message.

A chorus of "oooh's" flowed through the group, as each of the boys looked at their leader, as if awaiting his decision. David laughed quietly, hanging his head slightly. Putting up his right hand he gestured towards the man behind him.

\- This is Dwayne - he said and the tall, dark man nodded his head towards Willow.

She answered with a nod of her own, an unspoken greeting exchanged between the two. Dwayne's expression remained passive, regarding Willow with a once over. She tried not to blush.

\- This is Marco - the amazing jacket guy winked at her, his face splitting in half, in a borderline psychotic smile.

\- And I'm Paul - the windswept guy interrupted his leader, coming to stand before Willow. - Lovely to meet you, Princess...

He dropped on one knee and took her hand in his, placing a somewhat charming kiss on her palm. Willow laughed, truly, brightly, as she retreated her hand back to her side. Paul flashed her a grin and went back to his place next to her side. Feeling slightly more comfortable with him being as close as he was, Willow didn't mind the brush of his arm against hers. She did however notice, how David's eyes narrowed ever so slightly after his friend's dramatic introduction. He looked slightly more morderous than usually, which was already a lot.

It didn't make him any less hot, to Willow's absolute dismay. Bright, blue eyes searched her face with the slightest of frowns on his absolutely kissable lips. She indluged him, directing her gaze back to him, and was greated with a slowly blooming smirk, albeit more gentle and inviting.

\- Now you know us - David mused, raising his eyebrow - Come on, tell us where you want to go, we'll get you there.

Willow smiled, taking two cautious steps, or more likely rolls, towards David. He was the second shortest in the group, right after Marco, but she was still shorter, even in her skates. He looked at her from above, a lazy smile on his lips, as she stopped centimeters from his chest. David smelled nice. It was the first thing she noticed, as she neared him. His scent reminded her of bonfire smoke mixed with something she couldn't quite place. Just one breath had her head spinning and she considered it a miracle, that she didn't fall flat on her ass right then and there.

Standing as close as she currently was, she could also notice his long, light eyelashes, casting shadows on his rounded cheeks. God, he was absolutely beautiful. And yet, despite his otherwordly presence, Willow couldn't shake the feeling of unexplainable fear rising in her gut whenever she as much as felt his eyes on her.

Goosebumps erupther all across her arms, a chill running up her spine, making her shiver on the spot. She knew, he noticed, by the way his eyebrow shot up and his eyes scanned her smaller body. Well, that was unfortunate, she was planning on looking intimidating, as much as her pink shorts and a frilly, puffy blouse allowed her. Right now, she looked more like a frowning child.

\- Are you cold, babydoll? - David asked, looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her exposed arms.

Was that real concern in his voice or was she slowly loosing her mind? He lifted his right hand, one finger hovering above the skin of her shoulder, causing another wave of shivers to riple through the girl's body. No matter, Willow shook her head and resumed her "threatening" position.

\- I'm not cold - she huffed, a bit weaker than she intended - And I'm still not going anywhere with you guys.

\- And why is that? - asked Paul behind her.

She could also hear Marco giggle somewhere to the right, but she payed them no mind, instead focusing all her attention on David, who was still looking down at her, eyes flickering between her lips and her fluttering eyelashes.

\- What did you do last night with my brother? - she asked, her voice calm and her expression even.

She's been meaning to ask them about that night the moment she saw them on the Boardwalk. Michael came back home around six in the morning, sweaty and dirty with God knows what. All she managed to bully out of him, after hours of pestering, was that he lost the race and spent some time with Star. Obviously, that didn't satisfy Willow's curiosity, which is why she wouldn't just drop the subject.

David seemed to freeze for a moment. Willow could read a room, she could feel the tension rising between her and the four boys. David looked at her for a second too long, long enough for her to know, that whatever comes out of his lips next will be an absolute fucking lie. And then he smiled, all sharp teeth and carnivorous gaze.

\- He ran off with Star - he shrugged - We left the lovebirds alone.

Willow nodded, her lips pursed.

\- Sure... - she mused, rolling her eyes slightly - It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I'll find out either way.

At that, David laughed, his eyes flickering briefly to the rest of the boys. Willow could see Dwayne shaking his head ever so slightly, a barely noticable smile on his lips.

\- Oh, I don't doubt that - the tallest male muttered, dark eyes falling on Willow's figure.

She felt warmness spreading onto her cheeks, and she used all of her willpower not to look bothered.

Somehow, Paul and Marco made their way towards her, taking a stand on each side of her. The whole group seemed to circle her, as Dwayne slowly joined them from the back. If Willow felt uncomfortable before, now she felt actually threatened. She wasn't sure if it was because of the grin on Marco's face, that seemed a bit too sharp for his otherwise angelic face. Or the way Paul kept brushing her arm with his, reminding her of his close proximity. Or the way Dwayne's eyes locked on her body, uncontainable wildness hovering just below the surface, something that made her squirm in her spot. Or, finally, the warmth eminating from David, only inches from her. She could feel his breath fan over the top of her head.

Too close, they were too close.

\- What about you Willow, hm? - David's voice lowered - Wanna run off somewhere?

She refused to look at him, focusing her gaze at the buttons of his coat directly in front of her eyes. Maybe she was reading too much into the question, but for a moment she felt like he exposed her entire life with that one sentence. From her suffocating childhood, the divorce, moving here to Santa Carla. The need to escape always simmered in her, right beneath the surface. In that moment, she felt like David was offering some sort of freedom she never had. All she had to do was reach to him, look up, let him swallow her completely.

She shook her head, gently at first, but gaining force with every passing moment. Trying to get this deep need to surrender out of her head, she took a step back, brushing past Paul and Marco, who were standing much closer than she remembered.

\- No - she muttered, feeling her breath come back to her, with every step away from the boys. - I don't know what kind of a game you four are playing, but I refuse to take part.

They were watching her, none of them moved. It reminded her of nature documentaries, where predators would locate their prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. No more soft gazes and warm smiles, the four boys before her looked like a storm about to crash on the city with all it's might. Their figures illuminated from above by the yellow lights of the street lamps, deep shadows on their faces.

And then Willow felt, what every prey felt, when confronted with a predator. Fear.

David took one step towards her and that was all she needed. Turning on her skates, wheels scraping against the wooden planks, Willow threw herself towards the exit of the Boardwalk, gainig speed with ever push of her leg. They weren't yelling after her, like the last time and somehow, she found that even more disturbing. Their gaze followed her into the night and throughout the whole ride home. Finally, after half an hour of rushing through the city, she collapsed onto the metal fence of her grandpa's house.

Willow placed her sweaty forehead on the cool surface, breathing deeply to calm down her wildly beating heart.

\- What the fuck is wrong with this town? - she gasped out between breaths.

The night seemed to laugh at her question.

***

Paul produced a cigarette from behind his ear, lighting it and taking a long drag. The girl, Willow, took a sharp turn onto one of the streets and disapeared behind one of the buildings. And so, another night passed by withut making any progress in David's great plan of changing her. The agitation could be felt from miles.

\- So, that didn't go as smoothly - Marco muttered, shrugging.

Him and Paul exchanged looks, and turned to look at their leader. David was standing still, eyes still focused on the darkness in front of them, like he was expecting the girl to turn around and go back to them at any moment.

\- It didn't take this long with Star - mused Paul, blowing smoke from his lugs, a slow smirk spreading onto his lips.

\- Didn't take long at all - Marco laughed, fangs flashing in the street lights.

Dwayne sighed heavily, pushing his hair back from his face and giving a long pointed look to the two blonde boys.

\- It's because she's different - he explain with leveled voice.

That seemed to snap David out of his trance. He turned ever so slightly to face Dwayne, a storm of emotions brewing behind his blue eyes.

\- What do you mean? Dwayne felt a prick of compassion towards his leader.

He could see the confusion his brother's face and he really, truly wanted to help. Yet, years and years spent with the boys under David's rule had taught him of the rather impulsive character of his brother. And so, Dwayne decided in that moment, that despite all the confusion and hurt, he would say nothing of importance.

\- I think you already know.

With that Dwayne turned on his heel, making his way towards the bikes. Soon after he heard the rest of the boys follow, and as the morning grew closer, they retracted to their lair. Nothing more was spoked between him and David, nothing more was needed. Marco and Paul tried to fish something more, but were met with an impenetrable wall. The destruction of Willow Emmerson was postponed until a later date, and as the four boys got ready for a good day's sleep, David started to make plans.

Because if he interpreted Dwayne's words correctly, he had to act quickly, quicker than his blood in Michael's veins, so she would have no time to hate him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back, hello, hi!
> 
> I hope the quarantine is treating y'all kindly, please stay safe out there, wherever in the world you are. 
> 
> Finally, the story kind of cleared out in my mind, so I can write without feeling like I'm treading blindly, so yeah, there will be more. (i feel like this one is a bit shorter, but once i get my groove back im gonna write more) Thank you for your patience, you guys are amazing and the feedback I got from the previous two chapters was so nice and uplifting... Thank you so much!
> 
> Proof reading? We don't know her. English language? Never heard of her.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my primary language, so please forgive me if I seem stupid with what I write. I am also kind of treading blindly through 80s culture in the US, since I know basically nothing about that time. 
> 
> Just mind the tags, read the notes and please, please, please, have fun reading this story.


End file.
